


The Hunter's Heart

by completetheory



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, Trans Female Character, Vibrators, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/pseuds/completetheory
Summary: The Golden Ghoul and the Elder Nosferatu of Santa Monica get along incredibly well.
Relationships: Knox Harrington/Bertram Tung
Kudos: 17





	The Hunter's Heart

Knox was sharp - better than sharp, brilliant. And with an ego that allowed her to work alchemy on herself, convince others that she was a fool and that they had the right of her, they could get what they wanted over her. But more than these, Tung was impressed by Knox's enthusiasm. Whatever she was enlisted to do, she did, to the best of her ability and with a grin. 

That same grin came over her as she moved onto her 'master', without any need to be asked to, because this whole thing right here, sex, was Knox's idea. Despite describing the Nosferatu as 'nasty' to the fledgling, Knox made no secret of being thoroughly into Tung, in more ways than one. And despite being the regnant, Tung also made no secret of loving to be subbed in bed. 

Knox's warm fingers wrapped around his dick, tugging lightly and then starting a slower rhythm, watching Tung's head tip back under her and those lips part slowly. A husky groan escaped Tung's throat, essentially baring it for Knox, who nipped it there happily, knowing the kind of symbolic trust it took for anyone in a Kindred's position to show their throat even to their own ghoul. 

By now, Knox could work him like a pro, and to the point of desperation, besides, but it took several minutes. During this time Knox was kissing the mostly-cold flesh of Tung's neck and chest, incorporating biting every so often to tease and - to pleasantly punish. Tung had nipple rings, no surprise to anyone who saw the metal in his face, and Knox _loved_ to stimulate his nipples as a result. It was almost effortless to make them hard, to pinch and tug and admire the metal glinting. Meanwhile Tung gave in completely to the impulses of breathing, grunting, wheezing happily when Knox got _real_ handsy, squeezed hard or suddenly pinched to deny him the orgasm he was coming up on. 

"Ohhhhh, fuck." Tung approved throatily, legs falling open even further to encourage Knox's handiwork. and then he felt the cockring being tugged down into place and the cold metal of the sound at the opening of his madly precumming dick. He looked down, eyes glinting in the semidarkness, to get a gauge on the gauge of the sound, so to speak, and he moaned appreciatively just at the sight of it. They'd been working up to bigger and bigger diameters each time, and this one was a real monster. 

"You okay with this?" Knox asked, seriously, and Tung closed his eyes again. 

"Sure am, cupcake. Please, continue." 

The ghoul lined up the sound, pressing it slowly in, centimeter by excruciating centimeter. It stretched him, it filled him up in a wild way he wasn't anticipating making him feel _crazy_ each time, but each time it did, he kinked on this one hard. When it sank all the way in to the round ball head, it looked like jewelry perched innocently on the outside of his cock, like a barbell, not like a long shaft fitting snug inside his urethra, pressing on all sides. Knox's other hand went down to his taint, feeling along the outside of his body for the other end which was not only a good safety tip but was also incredibly hot. 

They'd tried fucking with it inside before, but it had kind of slipped up and half out during, and with a lot of laughing both had concluded it wasn't really worth it to lose the sound up Knox's ass, and fortunately both equally enjoyed penetrative sex, so the next thing Tung felt was the equally pleasurable push of Knox's cock against his lubed up ass. With the sound in, all he could do was focus on enjoying it, knowing he couldn't cum and watching his dick bob lazily as Knox fucked slow, sinking in deeper with each little motion forward. There was a nice, rhythmic claiming to it as Knox finally bottomed out in him and wrapped a hand around his dick again. 

"Oh." Tung said quietly as the fingers squeezed, reminding him of the thickness inside his dick even as he was struggling to get used to the thickness inside his butt, for the two-dozenth time. His wrists were bound to the bed, at his sides, but the bondage was minimal, he just enjoyed feeling helpless but without investing a whole lot of time in intimate shibari for casual encounters. Knox was enjoying how internally warm he was, and the expressions of rapture and pleasant discomfort as she stimulated the stuffed dick. 

She dropped a vibrator from her pocket against Tung's taint, giving it a look of concentration. "Wow. I don't know if I've ever heard you make noises like this," Knox teased, voice aglow with excitement, in part because Tung didn't even realize this _was_ a component of sounding.

"Jesus! Christ, Knox! Aauh-" And he couldn't cum, he was also limited for movement but he could rock his hips forward and back, and was doing that like it was going out of style, slowly undone little jerks, his balls already tight and feeling like he was going to explode. Then Knox used medical tape to keep the little bullet vibe right there, agonizing, and got back to fucking him. The motion of _that_ made his dick wave and sway, added to the stimulation of the vibe, and caught the light with the glint of the barbell every so often. 

Knox grabbed at his balls, not content to torture the rest of him and leave them free, working them between her fingers and really helping Tung feel how excruciating it was not to be able to cum with all this interesting sensation going on. Not letting him forget for a second that he was full to bursting anywhere it mattered save his mouth, and even then Knox did lean up and put a finger into his mouth momentarily.

"Mmm." Tung sucked carefully, minding the teeth he had that were so lethal, so predatory - sucked on that finger like it was Knox's dick and Tung wanted her to blow right into his mouth, with extreme ardor and really hammy moaning, the kind that made Knox start snickering softly.

"Still good?" Knox whispered in his pointed ear, and Tung's moan turned from theatrical to real, encouraging. 

"Sooo good," Tung managed around the finger, which then trailed down to moisten one of his hard nipples, cooling it to the night air. His dick was starting to get a fucking pulse, at this rate. Knox trapped it again, holding it with one hand, squeezing possessively as her own thrusts got harder, more eager.

"Fuck, man, oh man," Knox murmured, "I'm really trying but you make it hard to last, nn, the faces you make."

The idea that Knox was getting off to Tung's pleasure was both hot, and sweet, and Tung gasped raggedly in approval when Knox spurted into him, feeling the hot jism as a counterpoint to the load he wasn't allowed to release, especially with Knox faux-handjobbing him around the unyielding sound. And with his hands bound, he couldn't pull it out. 

"Knox." Tung poured all the charisma into that name that he could muster, "Please let me cum. Ohh...c'mon. Be good." 

Knox barked a laugh, staying buried inside him firmly, deeply, feeling the buzz of the vibe that was driving him nuts, and slowly, luxuriously pulled the thick sound up. Tung felt it leave like it was itself a slow orgasm, another rich moan wrung from him as his dick flopped hard against the proprietary hand that had more or less been grabbing, squeezing and coaxing the entire time. It only took two more slow jerks, hardly anything, and Tung was thrusting his hips up desperately and cumming into the air. 

Of course Knox didn't just let it go at that, she kept going, knowing how much Tung loved to be tortured when his dick was the most sensitive, and rubbing his cockhead with soft and encouraging strokes. They'd talked about this, what he liked, what he disliked - what he really enjoyed was a combination of pleasure and pain that was had just by torturing the super-sensitive dickhead but not in an extreme way, and when he'd begged for it to stop, Knox had done so, and been supremely apologetic until Tung had better explained that he loved it but only in specific ways. 

Tung made the kind of noises that made Knox glad they didn't have gags to hand, and also glad that they were far away from habitation, for the most part. 

When Tung's sounds started getting more ragged and desperate, Knox stopped, and then - inspired - gave the raw dickhead a little kiss. 

"How's that, master?" She queried, noting that Tung's Nosferatu strength had actually frayed-to-almost-snapping one of the strong restraints, and finding that a turn on, too, as she moved to release the catches. 

"Mmm." Tung drew Knox into his lap as soon as he was able, careful to avoid rubbing his friction-sore cock any further, and bent to bite Knox's neck tenderly, panting as he drank from his companion, with clumsy delight. "Knox," He mumbled, swallowing, "Thanks, I really needed that. It's been a stressful week. Fuck... feels like my bones are liquid now." 

"Haha, no problem! You're great, and I love you a lot, so it's no hassle at all. I'm glad you can relax sometimes." Knox leaned her head on Tung's shoulder, beaming like the cat that got the canary, the 'I love you a lot' so casual in there as a statement of fact that it barely registered at first.

"--Love you too."


End file.
